


I saw it on TMZ

by MyLungsHaveGoodIntentions



Category: IT, IT Chapter 2, stephen kings it
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 11:09:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20705012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyLungsHaveGoodIntentions/pseuds/MyLungsHaveGoodIntentions
Summary: Richie isnt exactly closeted





	I saw it on TMZ

“Wait, Eddie you got married?”

“Yea whys it so fucking funny, Dickwad?”

“What.. to like.. A women?”

“Fuck you, bro” 

“Fuck you!” Richie laughed. 

“Alright what about you Trash mouth? You married?” Bill interjected 

“Theres no way Richies married!” Beverly chimed in

“Yea! No I am. I am I got married” Richie answered

“Richie I don’t believe it “ Bev said as Eddie questioned ‘when?’

“Wait you didn’t hear this?” Bill asked 

“You didn’t know I got married?”

“No” Eddie responded

“Yea, no me and your mom are very happy” Richie responded causing everyone at the table to either choke on their drink or break out in laughter. 

“Yea real funny fuck face” Eddie answered

Richie smiled at Eddie for a second before grabbing his drink. Its funny how things happen. From having this amazing group of friends when he was a kid to growing up and never even thinking twice about what they’ve been up to. Of course, forgetting most of their childhood definitely contributed to that being the result for the losers club. What felt even crazier to Richie then the fact that 5/6 of them had little recollection of their youth in Derry, was that within 10 minutes of rekindling their friendships as adults so many emotions came back. Even though he couldnt remember much, the emotional connection felt reestablished. 

“No uh, I’m actually single.” Richie mentioned before drinking a sip of his alcohol. 

“I remember that news breaking out over TMZ” Ben mentioned. “I guess you know you made it big when people know things about you before you tell them.”

“Yea its a real joy not having any privacy.” Richie answered, slugging the rest of his drink back. 

“What news?” Eddie asked. 

“Oh .. just..Richies.. breakup” Ben said getting quieter as he spoke. 

“Probably not the b-best topic of conversation” Bill spoke. “Might be a sensitive subject.”

“Was she a comedian?” Eddie asked not bothering to listen. 

The table was quiet for a moment and everyone looked at Richie. Fuck why was conversation all of the sudden about his life. 

“Uh, yea and actor.” Richie answered as the waitress walked up to the table. Richie picked up his empty bottle. “Billy Eichner.” He said before turning to look at her. “Can I get another one of these?” He asked wiggling the bottle slightly showing it was empty. He could feel eyes staring a hole through him. Nobody spoke. 

“What was Ben the only one who knew I was gay?” He asked after the waitress walked away. 

“I’ll be right back” Eddie said excusing himself from the table. 

“I for one am just happy to hear you admit it” Beverly answered smiling. “Hearing you say that brought back memories of when we were kids.”

“It did for me too” Bill agreed. “You w-w-would never admit it to us.”

The waitress placed another beer on the table in front of Richie, sparking an idea. Mike raised his drink “To us losers” he spoke as everyone grabbed their own glasses to join in. “For tackling everything life has thrown at us” he began his speech. As he spoke all Richie could think about is why Eddie left the table. He remembered Eds being his absolute best friend as a kid and, in completely honesty, the love of his life. He was able to remember how he would constantly flirt with him, though those memories wern’t as clear. They frightened Rich though. What if Eddie had clearer memories of Richie always giving him pet names and finding reasons to touch him. What if Richie admitting he liked men helped Eddie put the pieces together and made him sick. 

“Hey I’m gonna run to the bathroom real quick” Richie said after Mikes speech. He lied. He just really wanted a cigarette alone without Bev following him. He walked out the front door, bringing a cigarette to his lips and spotted Eddie leaning against his car.

“You not talking to me now?” He spoke lighting the cigarette. 

Eddie didn’t answer for a moment. Was that a good sign or a bad sign? “How long have you known?” Fuck thats probably a bad sign. 

“Known what?” Richie played dumb

“You were gay Richie..”

Rich looked at his fingers as if he was counting them “one, two, three, four, five, like thirty years” he shrugged. 

“You knew when we were kids?”

“Err, yea” Richie said closing the distance between them and taking a spot next to Eddie. 

Eddie looked down and let out a disappointed laugh, shaking his head as he did. 

“Look, Eds, I’m sorry ok? I dont really know what else to say to you.”

“I- ugh” Eddie sighed. “Fuck.” He spat out angry. 

“Look I’ll just give you space Eds, I didnt mean t-“

“I loved you, Richie.” 

Rich looked at him confused and Eddie looked up to make eye contact. 

“I fucking loved you so much.” He looked pained to even be talking about it. “And when I saw you again here tonight all of those emotions just fucking came back.” Eddie said in a panic. “And I’m fucking married and I shouldnt be thinking this way about anyone let alone a guy.” He pulled out an inhaler and used it to try to steady his breathing. 

“Eddie..” Richie placed his hand on Eddies arm but Eddie pulled away. 

“I shouldnt be thinking the things I am right now” Eddie spoke putting his inhaler away. “I shouldnt still love you thi-“

“Does she even make you happy?” Richie asked. He gave no answer and just stared at the other boy. “Does she Eds? And does she even pretend that she appreciates anything you do for her? I can tell your not in love with her”

“Shes still my wife” Eddie yelled back. 

Richie kissed him to shut him up. He was expecting Eddie to pull away again but he leaned into it. It was like two people moving in sync but fighting for dominance at the same time. 

“I’ve always loved you” Richie said pulling away and resting his head against Eddies. “I forgot I did the last couple decades but I swear Eds I always felt like a piece of me was missing.”

“Dont call me Eds” Eddie smiled grabbing the back of Richies neck to bring him in for another kiss. Even though Richie was back in his hometown, he didnt feel like he was home until now with Eddie. 

The bells rang indicating the front door opening and Richie moved away from Eddie quickly. Both boys looked back and saw Beverly quickly backing away back into the restaurant. “Fuck.” Eddie whispered. 

“Leave your wife” Richie said without thinking. 

“Its not that easy, Richie”

“It is” he replied. “Move in with me. Please Eddie I cant lose you again after all this is over.” They kept eye contact but there was no reply. “You can pick up work in LA and until you find something I have plenty of money to support us.. Sure youll have to get used to paparazzi and shit but I cant lose you again Eds please..”

Eddie shook his head ok before agreeing. “Its not gonna happen right away though. I cant just leave Myra like that.”

“Yes you can Eds if youre not happy with her then why would you even stay? Its not even a question.”

More silence, this time longer. 

“Its safe” He finally answered. “Myra is safe.”

“What the fuck does that even mean?”

“Rich, how do you not get it. Id be leaving my whole life behind to move to LA.”

“Yea but you’d be with me?” Richie said as if it was obvious. 

“I know, i know” Eddie replied moving a hand through his hair. This was too much. He had a wife, but she wasnt the one he wanted to be with. In fact, he almost hated being around her. She was too much like his mother, which was probably also the reason he was with her. Leaving her would change his whole life around, but being with Richie was everything hes ever wanted. “Ok” he spoke “fine lets do it.” 

A smile crawled across Richies face as he leaned in again to kiss the other boy. “I love you Eds. So fucking much. I always have.”

Eddie smiled. This was the right choice. He knew it in his heart. “Should we head back inside to finish up the night?”

“As long as I get the pleasure of you sharing my room at the inn tonight.”

Eddie grabbed Richie by the hand and headed towards the door. They let go once they entered and sat back down in their appropriate seats, sharing a nod with Bev who couldnt stop smiling.


End file.
